


Dare or Dare

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Castiel, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, slight sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Demons and Angels accept their duties/start their jobs they have to attend school. Here they learn about everything it takes to become a Demon or an Angel. The school is on the middle ground between the two: Earth. The Demon's go to class at night and the Angels go during the day. The sides or their campus are divided by a line, which either sides are not allowed to cross. They hardly ever met, and none care to.</p><p>One day Gabriel dares Castiel to cross that line, and bring something back proving that he was over there. Castiel is tired of Gabriel making fun of him, so he does it. What he didn't expect was crossing paths with a demon who might send him down a path of ruin, a path an Angel shouldn't follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was meant to be a one-shot (as I am working on another fic to add to my Artist verse and needed something to distract me as I piece together my ideas for that one) but it took over and grew. I haven't finished it yet but decided that at the length it was going it needed to be divided into two or three chapters. Here is the first one, and I am currently working on the second.
> 
> This fic is UNBETA'D, so unless you see something huge please ignore any mistakes. If you do see something huge please let me know.
> 
> If you like it please comment and let me know :)

Dare or dare?” the older Angel asked loudly before popping his lollipop back into his mouth.

“The game is called Truth or Dare Gabriel.”

“Yes but you always pick Truth. It’s so boring.” he whined.

“It’s a nonsensical game anyway. There is no point to it.”

“Entertain me.”

The younger Angel rolled his eyes. “I want truth.”

“Oh come on! Don’t be a spoilsport!”

“Yeah Cassie. What are you? Scared?” Balthazar asked nudging Castiel with his elbow. 

“Fine.” Castiel ground out. “Dare.”

Gabriel paused shocked for a moment. He didn’t actually think that Castiel would give in. He was unprepared. “Hmmm…” he said, whirling the candy around in his mouth. “Okay. I got it! I want you to go to the other side.”

Castiel’s eyes got wide. “What!?”

“I’ll give you until break time tomorrow. You can go while they’re in class if you’re scared. AND, you have to bring something back to prove that you went.”

“I’m not doing that!”

“You chose dare.”

“You made me!” Castiel stood up and grabbed his bag before storming out off the room angrily as the bell rang.

“Maybe that was too much Gabe.” Balthazar said. Even for him that dare was a bit extreme.

“Don’t worry. Cas is too scared. He won’t do it.”

“What if he does? What if he gets caught?”

“I know him. It’s against the rules. He doesn’t do anything against the rules.”

**************************************

Castiel stood at the line frowning. The line was just a patch of grass. On their side the grass was bright green and smelled alive. On the other side the grass was dead, most of the ground mud and dirt. It was forbidden to cross the line. If you got caught, angel or demon, you’d get in a lot of trouble. He didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t want to listen to Gabriel’s teasing any more. Plus, the demons attended classes at night. It had been almost an hour since nightfall. No one would see him. Taking a deep breath he crossed the line. Now, where to go? He obviously could’t go to their school. Castiel looked around and the woods caught his eye. The trees were huge, and loomed over the ground. They all looked dead, no leaves on the branches, their trunks and branches twisted and gnarled. He’d go in there, grab an unknown plant, and bring it back with him.

Castiel walked into the woods, ears peeled for any strange sounds. The first plant that he came across was beautiful. It was a bright red flower with strange barbs attached to it. It was….intriguing. He would just spend a bit longer here. He’d never see these strange plants again so why not? 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost walked into a clearing. He stopped just in time realizing that there were two demons there, a male and a female. His eyes widened at the sight. The female was lying on the ground, her shirt open, only her bra covering her chest. The male was hovering above her. Their mouths were locked in a heated kiss, her hands roaming his chest. He was holding himself up with one hand, the other hand moving around under her skirt. Castiel knew that he shouldn’t be watching, but it was like a train wreck. He couldn’t look away. It was when the girl arched her back, and broke the kiss to let out a loud moan, that he decided to leave. He began to back away slowly, his foot landing on a stick causing it to crunch.

He gasped and stood still holding his breath, hoping that they were too preoccupied to notice. When he saw the male demon’s head lift, he knew that he had heard. Castiel couldn’t get caught so he did the only logical thing, he turned and ran. Castiel didn’t get very far when a figure appeared in front of him. The demon looked at him curiously, head tilted.

“Now here’s something that doesn’t belong.”

Castiel stared at the demon. Now that they were closer he noticed the strange shade of the other’s skin. It had a weird grayish tint to it. A tail was swinging by his legs, and sitting a top his blondish hair were two pointed horns.

“What’s the matter? Demon got your tongue?” the other asked, a smirk on his face.

Castiel finally locked his eyes onto the other’s, and gasped at the blackness of them. It was like he was staring into an abyss.

“I…i…”

“You what?” the other asked, beginning to circle him, sizing him up. “You shouldn’t be here Angel.” He brushed his tail against Castiel’s legs, slowly dragging them across.

“It was a dare!” he finally shouted.

“A dare?”

Castiel nodded. “My brother dared me to come here and bring him something back. I didn’t want to but…”

“You didn’t want to seem like a wuss. Sammy would do the same thing. You have guts.” 

“Sammy?” 

“My younger brother.” The demon held his hand out. “Your phone.”

“What?”

“Give me your phone.”

“I don’t have one.” Castiel said confused. “We don’t need them.”

The demon rolled his eyes and pulled his out of his pocket. “Here. Now you have one.”

“How will this prove I was here.”

The demon sighed like he was annoyed, but a small smirk was ghosting his lips. He took the phone back and came to stand next to him. He held it up. “Smile.”

Confused, Castiel looked up at the phone as a light shot out of it. The demon handed the phone back to him. Castiel looked at the phone, and on it was a picture of him and the demon. Castiel looked confused but the demon had his tongue sticking out jokingly. Castiel could see that his tongue was forked. 

“Lets go.”

“Where?”

Without saying anything the demon walked him back to the border.

“Dean.”

“What?” Castile asked looking at him.

“My name. It’s Dean.”

“Dean.” Castiel said nodding.

“I’m Castiel. Angel of the Lord.”

Dean chuckled before turning around and walking off leading Castiel alone at the border.

**************************************

Angels didn’t need to eat, but they were still given a normal lunch time like humans were. It was here that Castiel met up with his two friends everyday.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Castiel inquired.

“Ask what?” responded Gabriel.

“For my proof.”

“Oh Cassie. We all know you didn’t go.”

Castiel pulled the phone from his pocket. He easily pulled up the picture. It took him half an hour last night to find it again but now he knew how it worked. “No?” he said. “Then what’s this?” he asked, turning the phone around so that they both saw the picture.

He smirked as Gabriel and Balthazar sat there gaping like fish. It was then that the phone started vibrating in his hands. He dropped it on the table like he’d been burned, staring at it like it was possessed until it stopped. Castiel picked it up relieved but not a minute later it started again.

“Are you going to answer it?” Balthazar asked.

“It’s not for me.”

Gabriel snatched the phone and answered. “Hello. How may I service you?”

“This is not Castiel.”

“No this is someone better.”

“Put Castiel on.”

“For you.” Gabriel said handing him the phone.

“Hello?” Castiel asked taking the phone.

“Hey Angel. It’s Dean.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah. Listen. I was thinking. It’s not fair that you got to see my side, but I haven’t seen yours. Take me to your woods tonight.”

“My woods. Tonight.”

“Yeah. After you finish class meet me at the line. I’ll have two hours before my classes start.”

“The line. After class.”

“You gonna repeat everything I say?”

“No.”

“Great. It’s a date! See you then.” Dean said hanging up.  
Castiel stared at the phone like he wasn’t sure what had just happened.

“He sounded sexy. Was that picture man?” Gabriel asked.

Castiel nodded.

“What did he want?”

“To meet me after class.”

Balthazar whistled. “Look at our Cassie. He’s got a date with a demon.”

“No I don’t. I’m not going.”

“Why not?!” Balthazar and Gabriel both shouted.

“He’s a demon.”

“And that’s exactly why you have to go.” Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows. “If you don’t go I will. I’ve never met a demon before.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. That was a bad idea. Gabriel was a trickster and Dean a demon. Who knew that sort of troupe the two of them could cause.

“Forget it. I’ll go.” 

“Great. Get some nudes for me with your new phone.”

“Your disgusting Gabriel” Castiel said as Balthazar burst out laughing.

“I bet demons are hung really well.” he responded.

“I take it back. You’re both disgusting.” He said before leaving the two alone to get control of themselves.

**************************************

Once class ended Castiel went to his room to drop off his books, then he went over to the border. Part of him hoped that Dean didn’t actually show, and the other part of him wanted him to. He paused as he saw Dean sitting at the line with another man. He had agreed to show Dean around, not anyone else. He was about to turn around and leave when Dean spotted him.

“Cas. Hey!” Dean yelled.

Castiel sighed and walked over. When he got closer he saw that the man standing next to him was huge. He had thought Dean was tall but apparently not.

“Hello.” the other demon said smiling. “I’m Sam.” he said offering his hand.

“Castiel.” Castiel looked at the extended hand for a moment and then shook it.

“I’m Dean’s brother. Dean borrowed my phone to call you earlier and when I found out why, I had to meet you.”

Castiel nodded and then looked at Dean. It was then that he noticed Dean was in human form. No tail, no horns, and his eyes were a brilliant shade of green.. Castiel stared his eyes locked with Dean’s.

“You’re eyes. They’re beautiful.” Castiel said unconsciously.

“Yeah well,” Dean said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Didn’t want to stick out like a sore thumb.” he shrugged. “And yours…yours are nice too.”

“Ahem.” Sam said clearing his throat. “I’ll let you two go on your date. See you late Dean.” 

“It’s not a date.” Castiel mumbled but Sam didn’t hear him.

“Alright Cas lets go!”

“Go where? You just want to see the woods?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Show me around a bit.”

Castiel shrugged and started walking into the woods. “I thought you said your brother was younger then you.”

“He is. He’s just a gigantic freak. How old’s your brother?”

“I have many brothers and sisters. We’re all God’s sons and daughters.”

“Yeah…sure.”

Castiel walked Dean through the woods, Dean at first trying to make small talk until he realized Castiel didn’t know much about anything he tried talking about. They soon fell into a comfortable silence.

“It’s so peaceful out here.” Dean said.

“Yes. Come on. We’re almost there.”

“Almost wh-“ Dean cut himself off as he glanced around. “Wow.” 

In front of him was a large open field, surrounded by the woods on all sides. In the middle of the field was a large lake. On the weekend some students would come out here and hang out, but on the weekdays no one really bothered. It was Castiel’s favorite place to be when he wanted time to himself.

“It’s beautiful.” Dean said, staring at the water that was almost as blue as Castiel’s eyes, but not quite.

Castiel nodded. “It is.”

“Lets go in.” Dean said already stripping off his shirt.

“What?”

“Lets go in. I want to swim.”

“We don’t have any swimming clothes.”

“You can go in in your under ware or naked.” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows. “Or you can sit out here, but I’m going in.” And with that he dropped his pants to the ground, under ware following soon after. He smirked as he stepped out of them, watching as Castiel’s eyes roamed over his body.

Castiel didn’t know why he was looking. Dean’s body was just like his. Everyone had one and they were all the same. He had never been interested in them before but with Dean standing in front of him….

“Fine.” Castiel said. He undressed but left his boxers on, not as brave as Dean, and followed him into the water. 

They swam, floated, and Dean even got Castiel to participate in a water fight before they climbed out, collapsing on the ground by the edge of the lake.

“That was fun.” Dean said smiling, looking up at the moon that was now high in the sky.

“It was but don’t you have class?”

“Yeah but this was more fun.”

“Do you ever go to class?”

Dean laughed. “Most of the time. You just caught me the two times I was skipping. I don’t really like school anyway. Sammy’s the smart one.” Dean said getting up to grab his clothes. He paused, mouth open staring down at Castiel. 

Castiel blushed. “What?”

“Wings. Your wings. You have wings.”

Castiel sat up. “You can see them?”

“Not really. The outline.”

Castiel’s wings were soaked with lake water, and with the moon reflecting off of the droplets the outline of them were visible.

“They look massive. Can you show them to me? For real?”

Castiel paused. “I’m not sure if it’s safe. Some humans can’t stand to see our wings or hear our true voices. I don’t know if a demon would be able to stand it either.”

“Can you try? Please.”

“I might hurt you.”

“I really want to see them.”

Castiel thought about it and then nodded. He had warned Dean, and if he still wanted to try well then Castiel would too.

“Okay.” he said stepping back. He closed his eyes and let his wings unfurl. He opened them back up when he heard Dean let out a gasp.

Dean looked at the wings amazed. They were large, fluffy, and pure white. They had a longer wingspan then he had imagined.

“Wow.” he said.

“Is that a good wow?” Castiel asked timidly. Not many people besides other angels had seen his wings before, and now he was feeling a bit self-conscious standing here as Dean started at them…at him.

“Yeah. A very good wow. They’re awesome. Can I touch them?”

“Okay…but be careful. They’re sensitive.”

Dean stepped closer and ran his fingers through Castiel’s wings. “They’re so soft.” he whispered as he pet them.

Castiel shivered and let out a whimper, the feel of Dean’s caresses sending shivers throughout his body.

Dean paused. “You okay Cas?” Dean asked pulling away a bit to look at him.

“Y-yes. I…I told you there were sensative.”

Dean’s eyes quickly flashed to black when he saw the blush gracing Castiel’s cheeks. “Damn Cas.” he whispered. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Cupping Castiel cheek in his hand, he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Castiel wasn’t sure what to do. He’d never kissed anyone before, so when he felt Dean moving his lips, he closed his eyes and moved his back. They kissed for what felt like eternity, lips moving together, but really it was only a few minutes. Dean kept the kiss soft, and gentle. He dipped his tongue into Cas’s mouth quickly before moving away.

“Walk me back so I don’t get lost?” Dean asked, a small smile on his face.

Castiel nodded and they both got dressed. When they got back to the line Dean crossed over. He began walking away before thinking better of it, and turned back around. 

“Thanks Cas. See you later.” He said, pressing another kiss to Cas’s lips.

Castiel nodded and watched him go.

The next morning Castiel met Gabriel in the common area of their shared suite. Angels needed to groom their wings at least once a month, and today they were going to help one another. Castiel did Gabriel first, and then it was his turn. When he unfurled his wings he heard Gabriel gasp.

“Castiel.”

“What?”

“Your wings.”

Castiel frowned. “What about them?”

“They…maybe you should go look in the mirror.”

Castiel sighed and got up going into the bedroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and gasped himself, his eyes widening at what was staring back at him. The top portion of his wings were black. He ran back into the common room.

“Gabriel! What’s wrong with them?!”

“I don’t know Castiel. What did you do?”

“Nothing! I don’t know why this would happen.”

Gabriel stood there silent for a minute staring at Castiel, and that made him nervous. Gabriel was never quiet and he never thought about anything before he spoke. He usually just blurted out whatever was on his mind.

“Did anything unordinary happen yesterday?”

“I met Dean like you told me to. I took him to the lake, we swam. He wanted to see my wings.”

“You showed him your wings?”

Castiel nodded. “He was quite adamant about it.”

“Okay…and then?”

“He touched them and…” Castiel paused a blush forming on his cheeks. “He kissed me.”

“He kissed you?!”

Castiel nodded.

“Did you kiss him back?”

Castiel remained quiet blushing more.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Was it good? Was there tongue?” Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Focus Gabriel! What do I do? How do I reverse it?”

“I don’t think you can Cassie. The damage is already done. You might as well rock it with pride. You’re tainted you dirty animal you.”

“This is all your fault you meddling meddler! I wasn’t even going to go!” Castiel exclaimed running to his bedroom before locking himself in.”

“Some Angels have all the fun.” Gabriel sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has spiraled out of control. What went from a 1-2 chapter story will probably be at least 3 or 4 chapters. Like I said previously, I do not have a BETA. So unless you spot any huge errors please ignore them. I write the story in a notebook on my lunch breaks and try to proofread as much as possible when I type it. If you notice anything huge let me know. 
> 
> I actually have some more written but this seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter will hopefully be coming soon.
> 
> If you like it please drop a comment :)

For the next week Castiel hardly talked to anyone. He went to class, to the library to study and then back to his room. He refused to speak to Gabriel at all and he definitely refused to answer his phone when Dean called over and over again. Finally, Dean had had enough. He didn’t like being ignored. Fed up he did the one thing that would warrant immediate punishment if caught, he teleported himself into Castiel’s common room, and plopped down on the couch, feet thrown up on the table. That’s how Gabriel found him when he entered the room. The archangel paused looking at the Demon before throwing his head back and laughing.

“You have some balls coming here. I admire that. You must be Dean.”

Dean stood up. “Who are you?” he asked. He knew that this was Castiel’s room, he sensed him here. He did not like another man being in his Angel’s room.

“Gabriel. Cassie’s roommate. We’ve spoken before.”

Dean nodded. “You’re the joker on the phone.”

Gabriel smiled. “The one and only. You looking for lover boy? He should be back soon, but I must warn you, he won’t be happy to see you.”

“Why is he ignoring me?”

“That’s something he should answer. How about you let me kick your butt in some video games while we wait?”

Dean laughed. “You wish.”

When Castiel walked in he saw Gabriel throwing his remote across the room.

“Blue shells are cheating!”

“Winnings winning.” Dean laughed.

“Gabriel what are you doing?” Castiel snapped.

“Keeping your boyfriend company while he waited. It would be rude to leave him alone.”

Castiel looked over at Dean. “You’re not allowed here. Go home.”

Dean’s eyes flashed black before he stood up and stalked over. “I don’t like being ignored and I definitely don’t like being bossed around.”

Castiel gasped as Dean got closer, and when Dean grabbed his hip, pulled him closer, and kissed him, Castiel’s hands automatically wrapped themselves around Dean’s neck so that he could kiss him back. Their first kiss was slow and sweet but this was the complete opposite. Dean dominated the kiss, slamming his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel brushed his tongue along Dean’s.

“Ahem!” Gabriel said clearing his throat. “As much as I appreciate the show, should I leave?”

Embaressed, Castiel broke the kiss pushing Dean away. “No!” he practically shouted is eyes locked with Dean’s, the two staring at one another.

“Wow. And I didn’t think anything could be more uncomfortable then watching that kiss.”

“What do you want Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Besides a kiss? I wanted to know why you were ignoring me, and I wanted to invite you over. I’m having a movie night with some friends. I wanted you to come.”

“Demons?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think that’s a g-“

“We’re in!” Gabriel shouted.

Castiel shot him a glare.

“Great!” Dean said with a grateful smile aimed at Gabriel. “Follow me.” And before poor Castiel could say anything else, he popped out of the room.

“I hate you Gabriel.”

“I doubt that kiddo.” With a smirk, he popped out following Dean’s trail, Castiel going after him.

When they landed in the room, five pairs of eyes turned to meet them. Dean walked over his arm possessively going around Castiel’s waist. “Everyone, this is Cas and his roommate Gabe. This is Lisa, Jo, Charlie, Meg, and you’ve already met Sam.”

Castiel blushed and stepped out of Dean’s arm. “Nice to meet you.” he mumbled nervous.

“So you’re the man who stole my boyfriend.” the brown-haired girl said.

Castiel looked at her recognizing her as the woman from the woods. “No! I…I didn’t steal anyone.”

“Relax! I’m just joking. We were just fucking around.” She said with a shrug. “Nothing serious. I will miss him though. He’s a hell of a lay.”

“Hey hey hey! Don’t spoil too much.” Dean said. “You have to leave some suspense.”

“So what kind of movies do you like Cas?” Charlie asked, ending the uncomfortable conversation for him.

“I don’t watch movies.”

“As in never?”

“Never.”

“Dean! Put some Star Wars in pronto. We have an emergency!”

Dean laughed. “Calm down red.”

“Come sit near me Clarence.” Meg said, patting the spot next to her.

“My name’s Castiel not Clarence.”

She laughed. “He’s a cute little unicorn isn’t he? I like him.”

“Over there Cas.” Dean said pointing to the other end of the couch. “You’re with me.”

Castiel went and sat down where Dean pointed. Gabriel looked around the room his eyes landing on Sam. Sam looked back at him scooting over a bit as in invitation. Gabriel went down and sat down in the space.  
“Hey Gigantor.”

Sam blushed. “Hey.”

“You like candy?”

Sam nodded.

“Good. No movies complete without candy.” Gabriel said, a bowl appearing on his lap.

Dean went and sat down next to Cas once he put the movie in. He threw his arm around Castiel’s shoulders pulling him close. Blushing, Castiel leaned into him. 

Once they finished the first movie (episode 4 of course), they all got up to stretch, most of them going to grab themselves some snacks.

“So what do you think about it so far?” Charlie asked.

“And chose your words carefully. Star Wars is like Dean and Charlie’s bible, after Dr. Who of course.” Jo said.

“Dr. Who?”

Dean groaned. “Not Dr. Who too!”

“He lives under a rock.” Gabriel piped up. “Never relaxes at all. Unlike me, I like to enjoy the pleasures of life.” he said, waggling his eyebrows at Sam.

The younger Winchester blushed.

“Alright Casanova. You’re over there.” Dean said pointing to a spot far away from Sam. “I don’t need you corrupting my brother.”

“Dean I’m not a child!”

Laughing Gabriel got up and moved over.

“So you guys don’t need to eat at all?” Lisa asked.

Castiel shook his head. “There’s no need.”

“We don’t need to either but human food is amazing!”

“Especially burgers. And pie…can’t forget the pie.” Dean added.

“It doesn’t tast like anything. Just molecules.”

“Loud mouth over there has been eating non-stop.” Meg said. “Can hardly hear the movie.”

“Candy is delicious. I love sugar. Though it’s not as sweet as some other people in this room.”

Meg groaned at the horrible flirtation. “I don’t think you need anymore.”

“You wouldn’t be complaining if you saw how much stamina it gives me sweetheart.”

She barked in laughter. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Alright! Ready for number 5?” asked Charlie. “It’s the best one.”

Everyone sat back down. As the movie played Dean kept running his fingers through Castiel’s hair, leaning in every now and then to nuzzle it and leave a quick kiss. When the movie ended Meg stood up.

“Alright. Time to leave the lovebirds alone. The sexual tension in this room is choking me.”

“Hope to see you again Cas.” Charlie said.

“You too.”

They all left one by one Gabriel pausing for a minute. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, and practice safe sex.”

Castiel chucked a pillow at him blushing. “Shut up Gabriel.”

Gabriel caught the pillow, laughed, and then left.

“I uh…homework.” Same said leaving the two of them alone.

“So…”

“Uhh…your friends are nice. I didn’t really expect that from a bunch of demons.”

Dean chuckled. “We all ain’t that bad Cas.”

Castiel nodded. “Thank you Dean. This was fun but I should get going.” he said standing.

Dean grabbed his wrist looking up at him. “What’s the rush?”

“Dean.” Castiel sighed. “We can’t do this.”

“Why not?”

“You’re a Demon.”

“And you’re an Angel. What’s the big deal? I like you and you obviously like me.”

“I don’t like you Dean. As a friend yes but..”

“It’s a sin to lie Cas, but I’m sure you already knew that. I see the way you look at me. If you didn’t like me you wouldn’t have cuddled with me during the movie. And your pupils wouldn’t dilate, your heart wouldn’t speed up, and your breathing wouldn’t become rapid when I was close by if you didn’t. “ he said leaning in making Castiel let out a breath. “See?” Dean smirked. “Don’t think. Just feel. Live for once Cas.” He tugged on the other man’s arm pulling him back onto the couch. As soon as he fell, Dean captured his lips. Castiel kissed him back because as he was coming to realize, he was powerless against Dean.

Soon he was pushed back so that he was lying on his back. Dean was in-between his legs, hovering over him. Castiel’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, their tongues battling for dominance. Dean snaked his hand under Castiel’s shirt, his fingers dancing up and down his side. It was when Castiel let out a shiver, that he realized this was too much. He was not ready for any of this. Breaking the kiss, Castiel flashed away.

Dean opened his eyes confused. One moment there was a sexy Angel underneath him, and the next there wasn’t. “What the hell Cas! All you had to say was stop!” he growled.

Castiel appeared in the common room, where Gabriel and Sam were playing video games.

“Uh…hey.” Gabriel said looking at Castiel guiltily. “I didn’t think you’d be back tonight…”

“Are you insane!?” Castiel yelled. “That’s Dean’s younger brother! Sam go home!”

Sam gulped looking at Castiel. He had to admit that the Angel was intimidating when he was angry. “Yeah. Sure Cas.”

“And don’t come back. Dean would kill you both!”

“Right Cas.” Sam said before disappearing.

“Geeze. What’s got your panties in a twist? You should be getting pounded into next week.”

“That’s exactly what I was preventing. I’m not ready to have my soul completely damned.” he said stalking to his room. He went to slam the door and then paused poking his head back out. “And stay away from Sam.”

“Geeze. Don’t be such a Drama Queen” Gabriel said, of course only after Castiel had closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel sighed. Balthazar and Gabriel had been pestering him for the last thirty minutes. “Because I don’t want my soul completely ruined.”

“Your wings already started changing. Why not just go all the way? Besides the wing thing, I haven’t noticed any differences in you. You’ll still be our annoying stubborn righteous Castiel.” Balthazar said.

“Because I don’t want to just be some conquest. He might not have repercussions but I will! Everyone will see my wings and know I’m tarnished. His friends will probably just congratulate him on fucking an Angel. Me? No one will want anything to do with me.”

“We ain’t going anywhere Cassie. Plus I’ve seen the way he looks at you. You aren’t going to be just some conquest.”

“Says you Gabriel but I don’t know for sure. I won’t risk it.”

“So you’d rather give up the man…Demon you love?”

“I don’t love him.”

“ You so do Cassandra.”

“I’ve never even met the bloke and I can see it.” piped in Balthazar.

“I don’t remember asking either of your for relationship advice.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

“I also don’t remember asking either of you to be my friends.”

“Ouch Cassie.” Gabriel said clutching his heart. “Though I’m sure Dean would love this feistiness, it’s lost on us.” 

*************************************************

“Hey Dean-o!” Gabriel said when he walked into their room, and saw the Demon on their couch. “Cassie here’s not in a good mood.”

“Shut up.” Castiel said pushing past Gabriel. “What do you want Dean?”

“To take you on an actual date? I figure we’re doing this whole thing backwards and I should fix that.”

“A date?” Castiel rolled his eyes. “And where would we go? Steal some human souls? Your bed?”

“That’s for after.” Dean said with a wink. “The Roadhouse. It’s a restaurant on the human side.”

Though both sides were forbidden to interact with each other they were both encouraged to visit the human side. They both needed to learn about them as they would be dealing with them when they graduated school.

“I don’t eat.”

“We can talk and play pool. Jo’s mom actually owns it. Jo’s only half demon. Her mom opened the bar. She figured it would be easy to meet desperate saps willing to make a deal for their souls. She met Jo’s dad there and she’s kept it ever since, even after his death. It’s a hang out for humans and the occasional demons.”

“Great. Sounds like just the place I should be.”

“Come on Cas. Give it a chance. If you don’t like it I promise we’ll leave.” Dean walked over and grabbed Castiel’s hand looking into his eyes. “Please? For me.”

Castiel stared back and then sighed. “Yeah okay Dean.”

Gabriel made a sound with his mouth and mimed cracking a whip with his hand.

“Great.” Dean said ignoring the other. “We’ll even take my car.”

“You have a car?”

“Of course! It’s one of the things that humans have done right. Cars, food, music and television. The four things I can’t live without.” he paused. “And of course you makes five.”

“Don’t push it Dean.” Castiel said, though the sappy smile on his face said that he didn’t mind at all.

*************************************************

“This is baby.” Dean said caressing the hood of his Impala. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“It’s just a car Dean.”

“Just a car!? Don’t listen baby. He didn’t mean it. I’m still teaching him about the finer things in life.”

Dean walked around and opened the door for Castiel. Castiel had never been in a car before, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It was cramped and it ended up taking a long time to get to its destination. Though he could see why Dean liked it. When Dean was driving he seemed to be right at home. It suited him.

When they got to the Roadhouse Castiel paused. It didn’t look like a very nice place. It actually looked a bit rundown.

“Don’t worry Cas. It’s nicer on the inside.” Dean said when he saw the expression on Castiel’s face. “Come on I can’t wait to introduce you to Ellen.” He grabbed his hand and led him inside.  
Castiel looked around, and he did have to admit the inside was a lot nicer. It still had a bit of a rundown feel to it, but that’s because the place had been open for some years already. The atmosphere was loud, and he realized that the music they had playing was the same kind Dean was listening to in the car. 

He noticed that the noise dimmed a bit when they walked through the doors. He saw some customers glancing towards him and realized that they were the wayward Demons Dean had mentioned earlier. They didn’t seem to be looking at Castiel hostile, but more curious at the fact that he was holding hands with a Demon.

Dean grinned and made his way over to the bar, Castiel in tow. “Old lady!” Dean called out. 

Ellen leaned over the bar and smacked him in the head. “Is that anyway to talk to someone older then you? And why the hell haven’t you stopped in sooner.” she said a smile on her face.

“You know busy with school.”

“I’m sure.” she said rolling her eyes. “And who is this?” she asked, looking at Castiel taking him in.

“My boyfriend.”

“I’m no-“

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ellen.” she said holding out her hand.

Castiel took it hesitantly. “Castiel.”

She squeezed shaking. “If he gives you any trouble let me know and I’ll kick his ass.”

“Thanks but I’m sure I can put him in his place.”

Ellen laughed. “I’m sure you could. I like him Dean.” she slapped two beer bottles on the counter. “These are the only ones you’re getting tonight so you better savor it kiddos.”

Dean nodded and picked up the two bottles heading over to a lone man sitting at a table on his laptop. “Ash how you doing?”

“Good working on a new program.”

“Program for what?”

“Don’t like to talk about my work before it’s finished.”

“Yeah this is Castiel.”

Ash nodded barely looking up from his laptop. “Those guys over there.” he said pointing to the pool table, still typing with his other hand. “Have been kicking ass and taking names in pool all week. They won’t shut up about it. Take them down Dean.”  
Dean laughed. “You know I always love beating people in pool.” he grabbed his bottle and tilted his head back down it. He then spiked his hair up with his hands.

“What are you doing Dean?” 

“Watch and learn Cas.” Dean said with a smirk. He then walked over to the pool table, staggering a little as he did so.

Castiel heard the men making fun of Dean. Talking about who let the kid in, and teasing him on how he was already drunk off of one beer. When they saw Dean throw a twenty down on the pool table they laughed and took the bait. 

Castiel never watched pool before but he knew that Dean seemed to be losing. His thoughts were confirmed when the man reached for the twenty. Dean slammed his hand down on the guy’s asking him for a rematch. Castiel did not know why Dean would want a rematch when he seemed to stink at the game. The guy laughed in his face but when Dean threw $100 down he shrugged and agreed. Castiel then watched as Dean proceeded to kick the guys ass. He had to admit, Dean bent over the table, fingers sliding down the pool stick, it was pretty hot. Especially when he put the guys in their places. 

Dean walked over with his pocket full of money, giving Ash a quick fist bump. “Come on Cas. Let me show you how to play.”

Castiel soon found out that he was horrible at pool. He could not correctly line the stick up with the ball. Half of the time he shot, the stick went too high. The times he did actually hit the ball, it hardly moved. Dean chuckled watching him, trying to give him pointers, but Castiel seemed like a lost cause.

“Here Cas. Let me help you.” He said coming over. Dean stood behind him, arms wrapping around him. He led Cas’s hand to the correct position on the cue, then bent him over the table a bit, his body bending down with him, his chest flush against his back. “Alright now line it up with the ball.” Dean whispered, his breath ticking Cas’s ear. “Yeah good. Just like that.” he said showing him. “Now pull your arm back, keep your elbow straight, and shoot.” He guided Cas’s arm, pushing forward with the momentum his crotch rubbing into Castiel’s butt. The ball went into the pocket but Castiel hardly noticed, more focused on Dean pressed against him. “See?” he whispered. “I knew you could do it. Lets try another.”

Dean helped him sink three more balls, but Castiel could no longer focus at all. Dean kept grinding into him and he knew that the other was doing it on purpose, though he didn’t actually care. His cheeks were flushed, and he kept licking his bottom lip. “Dean.” he whispered.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean asked, his arm coming to wrap around Castiel’s waist pulling him close. Castiel could feel that Dean was half hard and he let out a tiny whimper. 

“I think that I no longer care about pool.”

“Yeah Cas me too. Want to get out of here?”

“Yes. I think that’s a good idea.”

Dean nodded and placed the cue back. As soon as the got outside and to the car, Dean pushed Castiel against the driver’s door and kissed him hard. Castiel kissed back fingers winding themselves in Dean’s hair.

“You playing pool Dean…that was so hot.” Castiel said between kisses.

“You know what was hot Cas? You bent over that pool table, your ass outlined in your jeans. Took everything I had not to touch you. Bend you fully over that table and make me yours.”

Castiel groaned and kissed him harder. Not breaking the kiss Dean opened the back door with one hand. “Get in the car Castiel.”

“What? Why? I don’t want to stop kissing you.”

“Hell no we ain’t stopping. Just get in the car.” 

Castiel nodded and climbed into the car Dean right behind him. When he got in Dean closed the door after him then leaned down and kissed Castiel again. Their kiss was violent, their tongues crashing, their teeth nipping, neither one wanting to pull away and let the other breath. Soon their hips were moving against one another the both of them panting.

“Shit Cas. Want to see you. Can I?” Dean asked, his voice husky, hand going to the button on Castiel’s pants. 

Castiel nodded, and lifted his hips as Dean undid his button, letting him slide his pants down over his hips to his thigh. Dean’s eyes raked down his body then back up to his face, his eyes now black, predatory. “You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” Dean said. “Too beautiful for me. Want to eat you up.” he said before leaning down and kissing Castiel. His lips didn’t stay there long. He placed a kiss to his chin, then his neck, and started to travel down his body.

“Wait Dean!” Castiel cried finally getting nervous. “I…I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“I know Angel. It’ll be alright. Just let me take care of you.”

Castiel nodded, and watched as Dean leaned down and flicked the nub of his nipple with his tongue. He gently bit down on it rolling it between his teeth. As he teased that one with his mouth, he brought his hand up to play with the other. Soon Cas closed his eyes, and gave into the please, moans coming out of his mouth.

Dean finally stopped teasing his nipples and worked his way down, stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button, before nuzzling his cock with his cheek. He licked his way up Castiel’s shaft, stopping to dip his tongue into his slit, tasting his pre-cum. “You taste like Heaven.” Dean said, before taking his tip in his mouth sucking on it.

“AH!” Castiel screamed, sitting his upper torso up a bit to watch what Dean was doing. Dean smirked and took Castiel’s cock into his mouth inch by inch until his nose was nestled in his pubic hair. Smirking, he kept his eyes on Castiel’s as he began to deep throat him. This was Castiel’s first blow job, first anything, and Dean knew that he wasn’t going to last long. So he sucked him hard, wanting to taste every inch as Castiel for as long as he could. Soon Castiel started bucking his hips up a bit, and when the thrusts came more frantically he knew the Angel was about to finish.

“D-dean…I…I feel weird…something…”

Dean gave a hum around his cock in acknowledgment sending the Angel over the edge. Castiel threw his head back screaming, his hand gripping Dean’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly to ground himself as he finished. As Dean was sucking down Castiel’s come, a burning sensation went through his arm, and he cried out in pain, pulling away. Castiel collapsed against the seat, coming down from his orgasm. He didn’t realize anything was wrong with Dean until he had regained his senses.

“Cas…man…what the hell dude?”

“Huh?” Castiel said sitting up. His eyes widened when he saw what Dean was looking at. He had rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, and was staring at his arm. On the spot where his eyes were looking was a red hand-print, Cas’s handprint.

“What the hell is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the (sorta) cliffhanger! I don't have any of the next chapter written yet so it might take a few days. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stood in front of his mirror staring at the mark on his arm. Castiel said that he didn’t know what it meant or why it appeared but Dean knew a lie when he smelt one. There had to be a reason that Castiel was hesitant to tell him, and Dean was going to find out why.

“Hey Bobby.” Dean said appearing in a chair at the other end of the table.

“Jesus you idjit are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“What do you know about Angels Bobby?”

“Plenty. Why boy?”

“What does it mean when one of them marks you? Like a handprint?”

Bobby paused. He remembered seeing that somewhere before, but didn’t remember what it meant.

“Why you interested?”

Dean shrugged. “Curious. I saw it on someone.”

Bobby got up. “Give me a minute.”

He walked into his living room. He had large bookcases full of numerous books, along with more books lying all over the tables and floor. He had an extensive collection on anything supernatural that existed. Anyone who had questions on something they didn’t know usually ended up at Bobby’s. It took him a minute to locate the book that he was looking for.

“Here it is.” Bobby said.

“Whats it say?”

Bobby opened the book, turning through some pages before pausing, then closing the book. “Don’t worry about it Dean. Your friend will find out soon enough. It’s better you don’t know. It’s none of your business.”

“Come on Bobby! I want to know!”

Bobby sighed. “I hope you aren’t really close to the guy because it says whoever bears the mark will soon die.”

“What!?” Dean yelled. “That can’t be true! Cas would have told me! Bobby! I’m too young too die!”

Bobby laughed smirking. He knew that excuse Dean had given him was bullshit so he decided to mess with him. “Relax you Idjit. I was joking. It means that you’re mated to an Angel.”

“Mated?” Dean collapsed on to the couch rubbing his face. “Mated?”

“So when should I expect the wedding invitation?”

*************************************************

Castiel was heading to class when Dean appeared in front of him in a cloud of smoke. He heard the students around him gasp. Though the smoke was surprising they were probably more alarmed at his looks. Dean was standing there horns and all not even bothering trying to blend in.

Castiel gasped. “Dean! What are you doing? You can’t be here.”

“Oh really? Well maybe you should have thought about that before lying to my face.” he growled.

“Lied?”

“Yeah, you know about being my mate.” he spat out, backing Castiel into the lockers behind him.

“I was going to tell you Dean.”

“When?” Dean asked jamming a finger into his chest. “When you deemed it appropriate? How about me Castiel? You think I wouldn’t find out? That I’m just some stupid clueless Demon?”

Castiel flinched everything Dean poke him. He looked around, Angel’s were stopped everywhere, trying to figure out what was going on from a distance. He realized that this situation could get bad quickly. 

“We can’t do this here.”

“Oh I would have preferred not to either Angel, but looks like it’s happening.”

“I was scared Dean okay? I’m sorry.”

“Scared of what? Being stuck with a Demon for eternity?”

“No! That you wouldn’t want me!”

Deans eyes flashed to green, looking at him shocked and confused.

“What’s going on here?” a voice boomed.

They both turned around.

“Principal Shurley.”

“Dean. You know that you are not allowed here. What in Heaven’s name possessed you to come here?”

Dean rolled up his sleeve exposing the mark. “I assumed it wouldn’t be against the rules to visit my mate.”

They heard Chuck and the surrounding Angels gasp.

“You two. My office now.”

“Yeah okay.” Dean said rolling his eyes.

“Yes sir.” Castiel said meekly.

“Geeze I don’t even go here and I’m going to the fucking principal’s office.” Dean mumbled.

Castiel elbowed him.

“Sit down.” Principal Shurley said when they entered the room. “What were you thinking coursing such a ruckus in the middle of the hallway?”

“He wasn’t.” Castiel said.

“Yeah well-“

Principal Shurley raised his hand cutting off the conversation. “I’ll talk to Principal Crowley and tell him what’s going on. That man give me the creeps but when the situations understood you should be allowed to visit one another without having to sneak around. Have you been the only ones doing this?”

“Yes.” they both said not wanting to rat anyone else out.

“Good. Now can I trust you two to be adults and go continue whatever conversation I interrupted in private? Or do I need to mediate?” 

“Ask him.”

“Ask him.” Dean mocked.

“What are you a child Dean?”

“Are you a child Dean?” Dean quietly said crossing his arms.

“Dean.” Principal Shurley said sternly.

Dean’s eyes flashed. “Yes…sir.”

“Good. Then you two are dismissed.”

They left the room, Castiel glad that the halls were now empty. He walked back to his room wanting to prolong this conversation as long as possible. They both kept quiet until they got inside.

“What the hell Cas? How could you think that I wouldn’t want you?”

“I know you want me Dean. I’m not completely oblivious, but I didn’t think you’d want me for life. When we first met you were with Lisa, and not a second later you tossed her to the side for someone new. How do I know you won’t toss me aside so easily?”

Dean frowned. “Because she wasn’t you Cas. No one else is you. I love you and you’re the only one I want, now and forever.”

Cas gasped. “You love me?”

“Of course.” Dean said, a smile on his face. “A Demon doesn’t act gentle just for anyone. Especially not an Angel.”

“But…you can’t love me.” Castiel said shaking his head. “I’m not even a proper Angel anymore. I’m tainted and broken.”

“What do you mean tainted? You are the purest light I’ve ever seen.”

Castiel shook his head. “Not anymore. You…you kissed me because you were entranced by my wings. You thought they were beautiful, but I don’t even have those anymore.”

“What do you mean? Where did your wings go.”

“They didn’t go anywhere. They’re just….I’ll show you.” Castiel closed his eyes and let his wings out. His wings were now three quarters black. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see Dean’s reaction to his wings.

“Oh Cas. Is that because of me?”

Castiel nodded.

He frowned. “I’m so sorry that this happened without you agreeing to it, but I’m not sorry it did. It shows you’re mine. Look Angel.” he whispered and turned Castiel around so that he was facing the mirror. He then wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against him, his chin resting on his shoulder. “They look badass now. Like you can take on anything in the world. They also look amazing because they’re on you. You could turn anything beautiful.”

“Oh… Dean.” Castiel said tears in his eyes, looking at Dean through the mirror. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to lie to you I just….I couldn’t believe something so good could be true.”

Dean turned Castiel around. “Don’t apologize.” he said, leaning down to lick a stray tear that fell from his eyes. “I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you.” he then kissed him softly, Castiel kissing back, tasting the salt from his tears. 

“Dean. I want to complete this bond with you so badly, but we just met.”

Dean nodded.

“I want us to get to know each other, to make sure that this is what we both really want.”

“I know it’s what I want, but if it’ll make you feel better Cas I can wait. Anything for you Angel.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you Dean. We both graduate at the end of the year. Lets wait until then. If we are both still 100% sure, we’ll do the whole bonding ritual. Plus, that gives us plenty of time to get to know each other, go one dates like normal couples, and figure out what our lives will be like after school. We won’t be able to live as regular Angel and Demon. We’ll have to figure something out.”

“And we will Cas.”

“I know. I trust you Dean.” he said smiling, staring into Dean's eyes.

“Hey you two! You’re the talk of the whole school right now! Heard you almost killed each other in the hall. ” Gabriel said smashing through the door. He paused when he saw the two locked together in their intimate moment. “Was I interrupting something?”

Castiel laughed. “When are you not Gabriel? You always appear at the wrong time.”

“Hey.” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Gotta keep you kids on your toes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So Dean did not handle that in the best way possible. He let his demon side make all the decisions XD but at least they made up!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short but it was a good place to leave it. Especially since the next chapter will be the Epilogue wrapping up their cute little story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wasn't going to finish writing this before the weekend but then I just watched the last episode. These past two episodes have both broken my heart, and it makes me fearful for the season finale. I needed some fluff and I'm sure some of you others do too, so here it is, the last chapter of Dare or Dare.
> 
> Look out for any new stories I will be putting out soon. I have two planned for my artist verse. A one shot with a deaf sign-language using Castiel, another one-shot with Demon Dean at the beginning of season ten, and a multi-chapter story based off of the amazing Gargoyle novel.
> 
> Please let me know how you enjoyed the ending to this story. I hope it was fluffy enough for you all :)

“Stop playing with your tie!” Gabriel said fixing Castiel’s tie for the fifth time.

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous!”

“Why? This is just a dopey human custom. What you should really be nervous about is tonight.”

“Thanks for reminding me Gabriel.” Castiel said rolling his eyes.

“What are best men for?”

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror trying to put his hair down as best he could.

“You look great Cassie. Dean’ll love it.”

Today Dean and Castiel were getting married. They had graduated earlier that day and exchanged their ceremonial wear for tuxes.

The music started playing and Gabriel took that as his cue. “See you in a few minutes bro.” he said hurrying out.

They didn’t need to go through this ceremony. After all, the real bonding would come tonight, but they both figured if they were going to be living as humans then they should follow their customs. Castiel gave himself one last look in the mirror before walking out.

***************************************

They decided if they were going to get to know each other better then they should at least live together. So they talked to Chuck and Crowley and came up with a solution. Their school was warded so that humans wouldn’t stumble upon it. It was just on the outside of this ward that Dean and Castiel were given an apartment. Everyday they both went to school, and then came back home. Not being on campus made it easier for all of their friends to visit without consequence, which they did often.

They would talk about their future in small chunks, neither of them wanting to overwhelm the other. They knew if they were to be together it would have to be in the human realm. Castiel also told Dean that he couldn’t take people’s souls or lives. Dean said that he wanted to own an auto-body shop, and Castiel thought that perhaps he’d like to be a professor.

Dean heard that and immediately wanted a teacher/student bedroom role-play. The two of them fooled around often but they never had sex. Castiel was too scared. He said he didn’t know if he could keep his grace from bonding in the heat of the moment. After all, Dean say what a little blow job had done.

Then one-day, three-quarters through the year Dean heard about a meteor shower and insisted that they went.

“Alright. It’s all set.” Dean said opening the Impala door.

Castiel climbed out and Dean led him over to the hood of the car. There was a blanket laid out on it, along with a bottle of wine and a basket.

“I know you don’t eat but I wanted pie.” Dean said.

Castile let out a chuckle. “It’s perfect Dean.” he said before climbing onto the hood.

Dean followed him and the two drank wine together sharing small talk. When the meteor shower started they laid down quietly, intertwining their fingers in one another, staring up at the sky.

“Do you miss it Cas?” Dean asked, his voice barely audible.

“Sometimes.” Castiel said. “When I first came here I wanted nothing more to go home.”

“But now?”

“That desires gone. You’re not there.” 

Dean smiled and turned onto his side, leaning in to kiss Castiel.

“How about you Dean? Do you miss Hell?”

“Nah. All my family-you and Sammy-are right here. You guys are home.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him again. “Come on. Lets head back.”

They hopped off the car and Castiel helped Dean clean up. Castiel was about to climb into the car when Dean stopped him.

“Wait Cas. You dropped something.”

“Huh?” Cas asked looking at the ground.

Dean bent over acting like he was picking something up. “This.” he said, and between his two fingers was a ring.

“That’s not mine Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Yes it is. At least I damn sure hope so.” he said getting down on one knee. “Will you marry me Castiel?”

“Dean! I…” he nodded. “Of course.”

“Good.” Dean said sliding the ring on. “I didn’t want to have to kill you.” he joked with a smirk.

***************************************

“You may now kiss.”

They both leaned in and kissed each other, the kiss a bit longer then what was appropriate at a wedding, but no one seemed to mind.

“You look really handsome in a tux Dean.” Castiel said, taking Dean’s hand in his.

“So do you Angel. White is most definitely your color.”

Castiel chuckled. Dean insisted that he wear a white suit for the wedding because that was “an Angel’s color.” He had on a navy blue tie to go with it. Dean in turn wore a navy blue tux, which was hell to find, paired with a white tie. A bit unconventional for a wedding but it worked. Everyone cheered as the walked back down the aisle.

All of their closest family and friends came to the after party. Even Dean’s father, John, who at first disapproved of Castiel. Castiel was sure that he was slowly winning the older Winchester over.

“You know,” Castiel said, his arms wrapped around Dean swaying to the music. “Now that neither of us are at school Sam’s in trouble.” he said, watching Gabriel pull Sam onto the dance floor.

Dean sighed. “I know. I can’t keep them apart anymore, but you can’t say I didn’t try. And it is Sam’s choice after all. He just better not hurt my brother, or I’ll have to kill him.”

Castiel chuckled and nuzzled his head in Dean’s neck. “I know.” he said placing a soft kiss there. “But I’m sure he’s not going to. Gabriel has never been interested in pursing anyone for longer then a couple of weeks, and he’s had his eye on Sam for a while.”

“I know.” grunted Dean. “That’s why I’m not going to try and prevent it anymore.”

Castiel laughed. “That’s sweet of you Dean.” he said rolling his eyes and pecking the others lips.

They finished the dance and went to mingle with their friends and family. The party was wrapping up, and the guests slowly leaving one by one when Charlie walked up to them. “Good luck tonight guys. Have fun.” she said with a wink. “And Dean. You better take care of my bestie.”

“Of course Charlie.”

The two of them had found the perfect home. Dean liked to call it The Bunker, which Castiel found very suiting. It was a building secluded by itself, and once inside nothing, not even Demon or Angel, could sense where they were. The were sure some hunter probably owned it, but whoever it was was long gone, and now it was going to be their little safe haven, their home. But, their new home would have to wait until tomorrow. Just like the wedding, they were going to follow human tradition. Balthazar’s present to them was a nice, fancy hotel room, where they were going to complete there bond. And Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous at all.

“Wow.” Dean said opening the door. “Balthazar doesn’t skimp on anything does he?”

Castiel shook his head laughing at the room. “No he sure doesn’t.”

The room, if you could even call it that because of the size, was beautiful. It had an actual mini bar in it, and sitting on top of the bar was a bottle of champagne, two glasses next to it. The bathroom door was open, and inside Castiel could see a jacuzzi tub that looked like it could hold four people. The bed was king sized, and trailing from the door to the bed (and on it) were a bunch of rose petals. He bet that part was Balthazar’s doing.

Dean threw his bag on the floor and hopped onto the bed. “Maaaan. This is the biggest bed I’ve ever seen!” he groaned. “Can we move here instead Cas?”

“I would prefer not to live out of a hotel Dean, but if you like we can get a King size bed, though neither of us need to sleep.”

“Oh Angel. It wouldn’t be for sleeping.” Dean said sitting up wiggling his eyebrows at him. “So where we going to do it first? Because I definitely want to do it in the jacuzzi too. That looks like fun.”

Castiel blushed and rubbed the back of his head, a habit he picked up from Dean. “Uhhh…” Now his nervousness was kicking in. “I would prefer it to be on the bed.”

Dean got up and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, pulling him close to peck his lips. “Hey baby. Don’t be nervous. We’ve done this…well fooled around plenty of times. It’s still just you and me.” he pecked his lips again. “Lets get you relaxed. Take off your shirt, and pants and lay on the bed. I’ll give you a massage.”

Castiel nodded and put his bag down also. He then undid his tie, which was much easier then doing it, and put it on the chair. Next came the suit jacket, the shirt and the pants, all of which he folded neatly. They did have to return them, though he doubted Dean was going to be so careful with his. Once everything was on the chair, he climbed onto the bed, and laid on his stomach.

Dean climbed on after him, and straddled his hips. He started at Castiel’s neck, and between his shoulder blades. He then worked his hands down Castiel’s arms, and back up, slowly moving them down his back. He spent ample times kneading his muscles in his lower back, wanting to get out all of the stress. Dean then finished with his legs and his feet.

“How you feeling baby?”

“Uhnnn.” Was all Castiel said.

Dean laughed. The other looked like putty under the bed. “Well gee. I know I have magic fingers but you better not be too relaxed!” he laughed.

Castiel turned over and smiled looking up at Dean. “C’mere.”

Dean gave him a big grin and then leaned down so that Castiel could kiss him. They kissed for a few minutes their tongues battling lazily before he pulled away.

“Can I see them?”

“My wings?”

Dean nodded.

“Why?”

“I want them to be out when we…you know…make love or whatever. It’s how you looked when I first fell in love with you.”

Castiel blushed and then nodded. He sat up and let his wings out.

Dean smiled. “Just as gorgeous as when I first saw them. Turn around.”

Castiel did as he was asked and then groaned when Dean started to run his fingers through them. Castiel had let Dean see his wings a few times but never for more then a few minutes. He was still embarrassed about how they looked though Dean told him time and time again that he loved their new color. Castiel was still self-conscious about them. Since he lived so close to Gabriel, the arch-angel had still been grooming his wings. He supposed now that would be Dean’s duty.

Dean was so entranced in touching the wings, that he was lost in his own little world. He missed how Cas’s content sighs were turning into groans and moans. It was when his hands became slick with oil that he snapped out of it. “Cas.” he said. “I know you have natural oil on your wings but…damn. Is something wrong?”

Castiel turned his head looking at Dean’s hands, and blushed when he saw how coated they were. 

“N-no Dean. Th-that just happens when we’re really aroused. It’s supposed to umm” he cleared his throat.” Be for sex…make sex easier.”

Dean’s eyes got wide. “Damn. Thats pretty sexy Cas.” he said before crushing his mouth against Castiel’s. 

The kiss soon turned heated and Castiel wanted Dean’s shirt off yesterday. The only problem, it was hard unbuttoning a dress shirt when you were locked in a tongue battle. So, annoyed, he gave up and snapped his fingers, Dean now naked in front of him. Dean chuckled into the kiss, a rumble deep in his chest.

“Impatient much Cas?”

“Shut up Dean.” he said, grabbing Dean’s length in his hand. Dean’s cock twitched in surprise, and he let out as hiss as Castiel started to stroke him. The Angel did learn how to give one hell of a hand job over the past few months. When Dean’s breathing became labored, and he felt the need to release in his stomach, he swatted Castiel’s hand away. “Uh-uh baby. I want the first time I finish to be in your sweet little ass.”

Castiel opened his mouth to yell at Dean for being so crude, but was cut off when his boxers were ripped down his legs, and his length enclosed in Dean’s mouth. Castiel watched mesmerized as Dean’s head bobbed up and down in his lap. Every so often the sight of his cock appearing just to be swallowed up again by the Demon. He soon pushed Dean away.

“And I want the first time I ejaculate to be at the same time as yours.” he retorted back.

Dean wiped his mouth and laughed. “Oh Cas. You sure have a way with words.” he said smirking.

“Well I am the smart one.”

Dean growled playfully and kissed Castiel hard, biting down on his lip, drawing a bit of blood. “Behave yourself Angel.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, one leg coming to wrap itself around his waist. Dean slid one hand under Castiel’s back, coating his fingers in wing oil. As he kissed Castiel, he brought them down to circle his hole before dipping one finger in. Castiel groaned, hiking his hips up more. This wasn’t the first time Dean fucked Castiel with his fingers, but tonight he needed to make sure his Angel was good and stretched. He added another scissoring them, stretching out his hole. When he was sure the other was prepped enough, he added one more just to be sure. When Castiel began fucking himself back on Dean’s three fingers, Dean knew he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. “You ready for the ride of your life baby?” he asked blowing Castiel a kiss.

“Ugh Dean. Don’t ruin the mood.” Castiel said laughing, then nodded his head seriously. “But yes Dean. I’m ready to mate with you.”

“Thank you.” Dean whispered. “I’ve been ready since the day I met you.”

Castiel smiled and pulled him close as Dean entered him, tip first. He felt Castiel flinch when his head went in and paused. “Don’t tense up Cas. It will only make it worse. Try not to think about it.”

“Kind of hard to do that when it’s your ass.”

“Think about something else. Like bees or some shit. That always gets your mind off of things.”

Castiel threw his head back and laughed. Dean took that moment to inch in more. Now that Castiel was relaxed it was easier to move. After a few minutes he was fully seated.

“God Dean. I feel so full…so great.”

“I know.”

Castiel slapped his arm. 

“I’m joking Cas. You feel amazing too.” he said leaning down to kiss him. Dean started out slow, keeping to the same rhythm as the kiss, letting Castiel get used to it. Soon Castiel was moaning like a whore, withering beneath him.

“Dean…God…please…fuck…”

Dean took that as his cue, and began to pound Castiel into the mattress. Neither of them was going to last long. It felt so good to finally be able to make love to his Angel. 

“Cas. I’m close.”

Castiel nodded. “Me too Dean.”

Dean sat up, pulling Castiel with him so that he was situated on his lap. Once Castiel got comfortable, Dean grabbed his hips, helping him up and down showing him how it was done. Castiel quickly caught on, and began to fuck himself on Dean, riding him.

“Now Dean.” he groaned out.

Dean nodded and buried his head in Castiel’s neck. Castiel placed his hand on the mark that he left on Dean’s arm months ago. His hand began to glow, warmth emanating from it. As soon as Dean felt Castiel’s grace coursing threw him, he bit down on Castiel’s collar, shoving his magic into the Angel, their energies meeting and intertwining, them both becoming one. At the same time they screamed, their releases shooting from each other. They rode their orgasms out, they breathing in-sync as they both collapsed onto the bed.

Castiel rolled onto his side, and enveloped Dean with his wings, pulling the demon flush against him, cuddling.

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready for the jacuzzi.”

“Dean.” Castiel said. “Can you not be an ass-butt for once?”

Dean chuckled. “Love you.”

“Yeah yeah. I love you too.” Castiel said smiling, the two closing their eyes and relishing in their new bond, the last hints of white fading to black on Castiel’s wings.


End file.
